The break up
by auraluna7
Summary: Michiru has a great life. she runs a succesful agency she works breaking deals or hearts for a leaving... until one day she meets her fit on the woman that will kindly break her deal and her heart... Haruka Tenoh.
1. Chapter 1: Miss CEO

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any related characters but I do own the plot of this fic entirely.

Thanks in advance for your review hope you like this fic I know I still owe you many updates but this idea came to me and I had to put it down, hope u enjoy!!

This chapter is dedicated to my super great girlfriend.

The Break up

By auraluna7

Chapter 1: Miss CEO

"How a horrible work you have, Michiru-chan. What a horrible work we have. I blame my guilty conscience on you." Michiru looked up to the very deep black eyes of her best friend, Rei Hino and smiled taking long sip to her iced green tea. She set the glass aside and pressed her back to the seat. The hot afternoon in the garden beneath the cherry blossoms was so perfect, the only sound broke the peaceful silence was the musical and magic sound of a small rock fountain. Michiru stood up from the chair and stretched her long and silky arms. The soft and silky skin of her shoulders being kissed by the sunrays that shone through the pink blossoms. She was wearing a strapless long sea blue cotton dress that danced in the soft wind. Her long and perfect aqua hair floating behind her, like the perfect picture of a goddess, as perfect as her life.

"It is not that bad, pays so well, look at this place...It's a dream. And besides I'm ...we are providing a useful needed service" Rei laughed hard and Michiru sent her a killer look. It was a useful service, maybe a kind of heartless and incredibly unpleasant sometimes but still. "Oh shush."

Rei stepped up too and walked towards the fountain. Its bottom filled with small colorful fishes swimming on the small river pebbles. "If you say so... how are things with Ziva? I haven't seen her lately."

"Ziva? Things are fine. She has a lot of work that's all." "_That's all...that's why she hasn't slept here in more than a week...work."_ "You want more tea?"

"You and your green tea, tea is for old ladies. Why we can't have a gigant and margarita?"

Michiru laughed softly. "Cause there's no alcohol in this house.

Rei made a face and dipped her hand into the water. "You have changed your life way too much for her. First your schedules, then your social life died and now you don't even have a small bottle of booze for your best friend. What a wuzz. If she wants to stop drinking, she should show some will power."

"Don't say that Rei. Ziva is trying real hard to quit drinking."

"Sure after she slapped you. How couldn't she feel guilty?"

"Rei!" Michiru's voice turned cold and frowned. "That was a ...I told you to never mention it again. Ziva...She has changed."

"Yeah yeah… And I am queen of... Fine, don't put that face. I'll shut up I'll shut up." Rei sighed. She sincerely thought Ziva Renard wasn't the perfect fit for her best friend, she was vain and selfish not to mention she was always submitting Michiru to her every will. She disliked that girl since the first time they met.

"Rei..." Michiru walked to her and sat next to her at the fountain. She is a better person now, so loving and so caring... "Please give her a chance, you are practically my sister and if she becomes my wife well I'll tie us to be a family"

Hino sighed. "Fine Michi. I try to be cool around her..."

"Thanks sweetie." Michiru hugged her friend and placed a soft kiss on the raven haired girl.

"Ewww… No kissing! That's for girls" She laughed and rub her cheek.

Michiru laughed too and kiss her again. "You're the same tomboy you were 10 years ago!"

"Oh, let's just go to work shall we? We have an appointment for the Drake's case."

"The Drake case ..." Michiru sighed. "I don't like that man. We should reject his case. His reasons for our service are vile and stupid."

"Wow wow wow… Now now, that's not our job Kaioh. They hire us to break the deal not to decide whether it has or not to be broken."

"I know I know but there's something about that Drake. He simply despises women."

"Now now, you suddenly start to worry? I'm the one who thinks this job is immoral."

"I'm just saying maybe we should turn the Drake case."

"And send Drake to 'the finish line'?"

"I hate those guys..."

"Course you do they're our direct competition..."

"Fine fine… Let's go see that moron and break that deal."

"That's the spirit!"

---------------------o-----------------------------------------o----------------------------------

Michiru and Rei entered a few hours later to the principal offices of their agency. An elegant decorated loft welcome the visitor with a sign on the back wall "Deal Breakers agency" could be appreciated on the back. Michiru started this agency less than 2 years ago and now it was a successful business. Everyday important people came to see her and they were even planning to open new offices in other parts of Japan. Michiru had changed her cotton dress to a sexy black jacket suit, she wore a pair of channel shades that make her look incredibly appealing.

"Morning Madame Director, Miss Hino."

"Morning Usagi ...and please don't call me Madame Director...sounds so...old."

"Yes yes, call her Miss CEO. It sounds way more cheerful" Rei laughed.

"Oh shut up. Usagi, any messages?"

"Yes Mada... Miss Kaioh" The small girl that looked incredibly shy every time Rei was around handed her a bunch of post its.

"Any calls from Miss Renard?"

"No Miss..."

"Ok thanks, had Mr. Drake arrived yet?"

"Yes, he's waiting on the conference room"

"Let's finish this..."

-----------------------------o----------------------------------o----------------------------

Haruka Tenoh was sitting behind her desk, playing on her laptop a very amusing CSI game. Her office was a complete mess but she loved it. She practically spends more time here that at home. She was just about to finish the fifth level when her business associate Minako Aino came in. Minako was tall and slim, a real beauty with long blonde hair and incredible blue eyes. She walked into the room making a great entrance. Minako was the kind of girl that was impossible to ignore.

"Hey."

"Hey Mina, is the job done?"

"Yup, went really smooth. I finished it in 10 minutes, piece of cake." The blonde pushed a bunch of file on the floor and sat down across the tomboy's desk. Haruka smiled at her, her sparkling green eyes shining.

"And how come you were out reach for 3 hours then?"

"Owww well..."

"Not again!" Haruka sweat dropped.

"Oh Haruka!! She was so cute, I didn't see how we were sent to her... "

"Minako, for the last time you cannot get involved with the targets."

"Harukaaaaa! " She whined, she had the most amazing eyes. "I think I found a keeper!"

Haruka sighed and then smiled. "You said the same about that girl of the Kirimaya work."

"That's different. Now I know why we were sent to ..."

-------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------o-----------------

"Break up." Michiru stated in her clear voice. "We break up deals, we don't ask 'why's but we do follow a certain politic, you have to be absolutely sure this is what you want. Once the contract is signed, we do not stop and we wont held any responsibility of the events that follow your break up. I'm sure you have already read the information we mailed you, I'm wondering if you chose the service you required or if you want us to suggest one."

"I want the full service" The man in front of Michiru smiled calmly. Michiru was sure he just peeked at her cleavage but she ignored him. "AS you informed us on your call, your deal to break is ..."

"Marianne, my fiancé. It's over and that's it I'm hundred percent sure"

"Ok, so I'll just ask you a few questions for our research. How long have you two been together?"

"2 years"

"Aha, so you said full service that means you want us to face her and tell her, is that correct?"

"Yes, I also want the engagement ring back"

"_Pig" _"Course... That has an extra fee."

"I don't mind the cost. The ring is a family heritance."

"Ok... So we need a photo and her address and..."

"Miss Kaioh..."

"Yes?"

"How does a girl like you end up working an agency that does other's dirty job?"

"I..."

------------------------------------o-------------------------------o------------------------

"People have generalized out the agency Mina. The only deals we break are couples. People seem to have a lot of guts to finish business associations, school deals. But when it comes to facing the people they love or that they loved they're just a bunch of cowards."

"It is hard to break the heart of people you love"

"The point is they shouldn't break them in the first place."

"Come on, you have broken more hearts in your life than anyone I know."

"I always come clean in an honest way. If there's something wrong, I say it. I don't feel love I don't fake it."

"Whatever, this agency is making us rich, even though we're running against that flowery girl club on Park View."

"Deal breakers agency is not a girl club, they're still leading the market."

"I wouldn't worry about them, there are offices that spend so much money on image I'm sure they barely make any money"

"Hmm... maybe."

_Knock, knock_

"Come in."

"Boss, your 5 o'clock appointment is here"

"Make her come in ...and Amy? Stop calling me boss... Freaks me out"

"Yes boss..."

The girl that came in and out quickly. Minako laughed at Haruka's annoyed face. "Mizuno digs you, when are you promoting her to field agent?"

"You think that shaky girl can handle a case? She'll break into tears and hug the target."

"I think Haruka you underestimate her, Amy has poisonous fangs."

"Mizuno?" Haruka laughed. "Right, make my appointment come in, it was said on the phone it was an important deal."

"What's the client's name?"

"Humm... I don't remember... I'll tell you later."

"Will do, so I'll call it a day uh?"

"You're seeing the damn target!"

"Her name is Mimizu and ... Oh Haruka let me be..."

-----------------------------------------o----------------------------------o-----------------------------

Michiru sighed and saw the picture in her hands. Cute girl, blonde hair, hazel eyes, she seemed nice. "Name of the target: Marianne Williams, with residence on Avenue Green Hill number 34 on the center district... you writing down Hino?"

"I am I am... you doing it personally?"

"The client requested it, and since we're charging him extra fees I guess I am... Rei, how I ended doing this?"

"Well you decided to charge people for your help and I ended on this"

"Yeah... she seems sweet."

"She's a target."

"That doesn't change the fact that she looks sweet"

"We don't ask why ...why?" Rei scolded her.

"Because we don't get involved" She repeated automatically. "This is a job and we don't get involved."

"Good girl, come on Kaioh. It's just another job."

"Just another job" She mumbled.

"Why don't I treat you dinner? Let's go have some sushi."

"No thanks Rei, I'm going home with Ziva"

"Ah… So the love bird finally called?"

"Uh huh." _"Be home Ziva...please."_

"Guess we should call it a day then"

Michiru nodded and took her purse, she'll go home and get ready for tomorrow...it was just another job. Everything will be just fine.

(So... a break up agency ... What you think uh? I take opinions...opinions people not flames...please hahaha you know the deal you review I update!! See you!)


	2. Chapter 2:It's just another job

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to Sailor Moon related characters but I do own this plot entirely.

Thanks so much for your reviews, Im really interested in knowing if you're liking this fic so far so please keep them coming!!

The break up

By auraluna7

Chapter 2: It is just another job

Michiru stepped out of her blue Porsche and placed her hair to the back. She checked the address again and removed her shades. The house she was standing in front of was a small white and pink, small pots with colorful flowers filled the front of the house beautifully. Michiru checked her suit one last time. She wore a white jacket and skirt suit with a blue silk blouse. The research said the target liked white and light blue. She then walked to the door and placed the small paper on her jacket pocket. "This is just another job Kaioh, keep yourself cool." Michiru breathed deeply.

There were so many things on her mind, usually she was totally focused on the assignment, she was always sharp as a blade and cool as ice, but today perhaps wasn't a good day for her work. She spent last night alone at home. She called Ziva, and after 5 times she finally picked up to tell her she was taking a night shift at the hospital. It was impossible for them to see that night...but still Michiru had a bad feeling.

One of those nasty little feelings that don't let you have a good night sleep, she had simply tossed and turned in bed all night and now she was not focused. She better not screw this up, one mistake and the assignment can get all messy...

Michiru rang the doorbell and waited. After a few minutes a small girl with hazel bright eyes opened the door. She wore a pink tracking suit and had her blonde hair tied up in a tall ponytail, she had a small towel on her neck. Michiru had obviously interrupted her work out.

The girl looked at her with interest after all Michiru looked like a high class girl. "Good afternoon, how can I help you Miss?"

"Hi Marianne, My name is Michiru, can I come in?"

"Huh..." Michiru knew for a fact once she stepped in the house and manage to make the girl listen to her, the job was half done. Michiru simply smiled and enter the house without waiting for a response. The small blonde still holding the door looked at Michiru with confusion. "Ah... oh well, sure come in."

The blonde locked the door slowly and Michiru took a quick look at the hall and part of the house, she spotted the living room and walked to it. "What a nice house you have Marianne."

"Yeah...excuse me Miss..."

"Michiru is fine."

The blonde nodded "Excuse me. Michiru... do I know you from somewhere? Why are you here?"

"No, you don't know me from anywhere, please take a seat Marianne." Michiru sat down in a small white sofa and pointed the big couch in front of her. Confidence was essential. Feeling Michiru was so confident; the blonde had obeyed and sat down in front of her looking if possible more confused. "You don't have to worry Alfred sent me."

After hearing her fiancé's name, the girl seemed a little less confused but a lot more anxious. She looked into the deep sea blue eyes, trying to read something. "Is he ok? Is everything all right?"

"He's fine Marianne." "_Always repeat her name creates a trust bond, look her to the eye and smile softly... confidence is essential..."_ "I know probably you have a lot of questions right now, before I answer any of them I got a letter for you... is from Alfred." Michiru reached her small white purse and took out a small white envelope. The girl with shaky hands took it, obviously she knew by now something wasn't right.

------------------------------o----------------------------------------o--------------------

(_Flashback)_

_A raging looking brunette was sat across the table looking at her with killer eyes. "You have to be freaking kidding me, she ...that whiny little sack of manure sent you to break up with me?"_

_Michiru took a sip to her iced green tea. "You have to calm down Dasia, this is not an easy moment and I'm sure you feel hurt but this is for the best, after all things weren't easy between you two for quite some time now, always fighting always hurting each other... At some point it stopped being funny and became a torture, this is for your own good."_

_The girl slammed her fist on the table. "Your friend didn't even have the guts to come and break with me face to face and you want me to calm down?"_

_"You have to believe me Dasia, Hotaru feels terrible about this, and she doesn't have the heart to tell you this has to be over. Its not lack of love what's breaking you two apart is time and moment; simply this wasn't your time and your moment. I'm sure she told you that on her letter."_

_The brunette threw the letter on the table and looked at Michiru who remained incredibly cool. "Oh fuck up Kaioh!" The girl picked up her glass of wine and threw the contents at Michiru, staining her very pricy cavalli dress. "GO tell your friend that I say fine! She can pick her shit when I leave for work tomorrow. I never wanna see her or you again!"_

_-----------------------------o------------------------------------------o----------------------_

"But... but..." Marianne burst into tears right in front of her. Michiru felt like hugging her tight and comfort her, telling her everything will b fine, that together everything could be done... But that was not her job, and she didn't even really know this girl, she was just the messenger breaking her heart.

"Sometimes...many times what we want is not what we need."

"He said he'll love me forever, that he loves me... he gave me this ring." The girl lifted her slim hand to show a solitaire diamond, it was huge and shiny. "We're going to get married. You have to be lying at me, why are you lying at me!"

"_No wonder he wants the ring back." _Michiru opened her purse and took out a handkerchief. "You know that's his handwriting..."

"I have to call him; this has to have an explanation."

"You can call his office and this is what they're going to tell you 'Mr. Drake when out to a business trip to Hong Kong this afternoon at 6.' Go ahead and try, that's the response you'll get, go Marianne I wait here."

The girl looked at her with anger and Michiru stepped up and sat next to her. "Marianne, he's a pig, you wanna marry a man that breaks his commitment to you through an agency? You should be happy he doesn't get to see you cry. I'll tell him you were relieved to have such burden get of your back ...in fact you should give him that ring back with a drop dead note what you say ah?"

"You won't tell him how much had he hurt me?"

"Of course not, besides a girl like you won't be alone for long." Michiru smiled and the little girl smiled back.

"Drop dead note?"

"Uhu... I have a pen somewhere here..."

------------------------------o----------------------------o-----------------------------------------

(_Flashback)_

_"Damn it Tomoe look my dress!"_

_"So sorry Michi so so sorry but Dasia she has a bad temper" The girl talking was around 17, her hair was long and black, her eyes of an incredibly shade of violet._

_"Oooobviously? You know something I'm going to charge you the cleaners and if it doesn't come out I'm going to charge for a new dress" Michiru rolled her eyes. Red wine... nothing makes red wine come out of silk..._

_"You should charge her the new dress in any case." Rei walked to them and sat down looking at Michiru's dress stain. "I'll kiss that dress goodbye if I were you." She smiled at them and took a bite of Hotaru's cheesecake._

_"Hey! That's mine Hino!"_

_"Shush, anyways you need to get on a diet to find a new girlfriend and please be sure this time is not another psycho."_

_"You saying I'm fat Hino? Look at those hips before calling me fat!" _

_"My hips? You little brat!" _

_"Stop it guys!" Michiru sighed. "This dress cost a fortune Hotaru, start praying the wine comes off."_

_Hotaru smiled and took out her check book "Here here, take that dramatic face off of you." She signed a check and handed it to Michiru._

_"What's this? Oh no I'll give you the dress and you can take it to the cleaners." Michiru placed the check on the table without even reading it._

_"Yes yes don't spend all your allowance on this." Rei joked and picked up the check, "Holy fuck!"_

_"Rei! Manners!" Michiru almost yelled. They were in a very fancy tea club._

_"Look at this check." Rei replied handed the paper to Michiru._

_Michiru read the figure written on it and laughed hard. "Oh Hotaru very funny, ten thousand dollars... Very funny, give me the 20 dollars of the cleaners. Come on don't be stingy and you Rei took that look of your face this is a fake bank check..."_

_"It is not..." Hotaru said._

_"Damn what a shame imagine if it weren't? So many nice shoes we could get ..." Rei said laughing. _

_"I wouldn't buy shoes silly I'll buy me a new laptop and a new dress..."_

_"It is not."_

_"Not what?" Michiru asked Hotaru._

_"It is not a false check; I'm paying you for breaking up with Dasia on my name. My parents are fucking rich and since you made something that for me was priceless so I am paying you back."_

_"You...you are serious?" Michiru looked at the check again, 10,000 dollars, her life wasn't exactly hard, she wouldn't say she was poor but her income was pretty tight for her tastes and many times she looked at herself in the end of the month wondering why she paid for shoes instead of groceries._

_"Yes."_

_"Wait! You're rich Tomoe? The why the fuck I'm always paying for your cheesecake? Damn brat." Rei rolled her eyes and took another bite of the girl's cake. Hotaru giggled a bit. _

_"You never asked... Take the check Michiru, you earned it."_

_"Yes she's right, in fact you should start charging every time you help someone, everyone here runs to you when they need comfort you should charge, and we'll be millionaires..."_

_"Oh dear..."Michiru looked at the check again... maybe it was not a bad idea._

--------------------------o-----------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------

Michiru came out of Marianne's house and place her shades on. She was in a bad mood. The assignment was over and she had that stupid ring on her pocket but she was in a very bad mood. She opened the small ashtray on the Porsche's board and took out her own engagement ring and slipped it on her finger. She always take it out when working, the last thing people wanted to see when informed their relationships were over was a happy engaged girl... Happy engaged girl... Was she really one? She shook her head; she was feeling tragic cause of the recent assignment. That was it; sometimes the sadness of other got stuck on her that was it.

She reached her pocket and took out the Drake's ring. "That guy is a pig... and I'm worse for helping him to get this back" She thought for a second throwing the ring of her window but Rei's words bounced in her head again. "I know I know... "She said out loud to herself. "We do not get involved..."

She drove back to the office when her cell phone rang. "Kaioh."

"Hey, job done?" Rei voice sounded on the line, Michiru smiled, for some reason she felt relieved it was Rei calling now.

"You have to ask?"

"My bad my bad, coming to the office?"

"Yes I have the ring I'm putting it in the safe."

"Good, you got plans for today?"

"Nope, I'll be home afterwards if you need anything·"

"Ok, hey is everything alright?"

"Yes, why you ask?"

"You sound a bit down."

"Ah... I'm fine. The target was a little hard that's all."

"Ok then... See you tomorrow..."

"Sure."

--------------------------o-----------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------

Haruka looked at the target picture again. Such a beautiful girl, her eyes were particularly shiny and deep, she sighed thinking what kind of reason will lead to leave a girl like this. Experiences have taught her that many times beauty hides a horrible personality maybe that was it...but still. The girl in the picture seemed too nice. "_What-s wrong with me, I'm going to end like Mina."_ She scolded herself for daydreaming this girl was some sort of hidden secret princess and placed the picture on the desk. It was about time to lock up for today, she will go home to her cool apartment to watch TV and eat pizza all by herself... maybe she should work a few extra hours today...

_Knock, knock_

"Come in."

"Hey Tenoh, I came to pick the target for tomorrow, you have the folder on hand?"

"Yes... Mina you know something... I'll do it myself."

"The target? Why?"

"I need to work a bit, office is not my thing, and you'll be in charge of the office tomorrow ok?"

"Ah ...sure ... Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Haruka smiled to the blonde girl. "I need to get off some dust. Haven't worked a target in a while."

"Ok then I'll call you tomorrow, you got all the data?"

"Yes."

"Picture, address, you know what she likes? Where are you striking?"

"Yes, yes and Mina this is not my first job."

"Ok ok sorry sorry ... So wanna go get a beer Tenoh? It's late."

"Neh... I'll go home, I was thinking on staying but I feel like going home and chill."

"Ok then... Hey can I ask you something Tenoh?"

"Sure."

"How did u started this business."

Haruka looked at the blonde with a smirk. "That's a long story, maybe some other day."

Minako seemed a bit disappointed but nodded and stood up. "It's a deal, Ill see you tomorrow Haruka."

"Good night Mina."

"Night."

-----------------------o---------------------------------o--------------------------------

Haruka parked her car and look through the window, why was she here? "Oh well...the sooner the better" She stepped out and crossed a very well groomed Japanese garden; the place was incredibly beautiful and very private. She had came in using the targets fiancé's entrance card through the neighborhood door, she stood in front of the door a few minutes checking in her mind the details and then she finally ring the door bell.

A minute later the door went open, the girl looked at her strange, she usually never had visitors, especially at this hour. Haruka looked at her thinking she was even more beautiful than in the picture and smiled.

"Good night, umm...can I help you?"

"Good night Michiru, my name is Haruka. Can I come in?"

(Aaaahhhh…. now wanna see what happens? Review!! See you!!)


	3. Chapter 3: Karma

Disclaimer: I dont own any character related to Sailor Moon but i do own this plot.

Thanks so much for your reviews.

The break up

by auraluna7

Chapter 3: Karma

Haruka parked her car and look through the window, why was she here? "Oh well...the sooner the better" She stepped out and crossed a very well groomed japanese garden, the place was incredibly beautiful and very private, she had came in using the target fiancé's entrance card through the neighborhood door, she stood in front of the door a few minutes checking in her mind the details and then she finally ring the door bell.

A minute later the door went open, the girl that opened looked at her stranged, she usually never had visitors, specially at this hour. Haruka looked at her thinking she was even more beautiful than in the picture and smiled.

"Good night, humm...can I help you?"

"Good night Michiru, my name is Haruka can I come in?"

Michiru looked at the blonde from head to toes, starting with her short sandy hair, passing through her very sparkly green eyes and that half cute smile she had on the lips. The blonde was wearing a green emerald button shirt and a pair of white slacks, Michiru thought she looked pretty handsome.

"Are you from the neighbors association? " She asked standing firmly in front of the door blocking the entrance. That had to be it, she thought, why else a virtual stranger will have passed the neighborhood security entrance and knock on her door knowing her name?

Haruka stared at the smaller girl thinking she was incredibly appealing, Michiru had changed her business suit for a white dress with small lavender flowers embroided on the sleeves and the neck of it, her hair was tied with a small lilac ribbon on ther top and she was barefooted, she looked very innocent and soft. When the doorbell rang it surprised her painting on the art room so she had a small stain of blue painting on one cheek. "_So adorable..."_

"So? I told that girl I paid the bill, to that annoying girl ...I think her name is Daruma tell her to doublecheck her papers and now if you excuse me... " Haruka blinked and took conscience of the situation and realize Michiru was two seconds of closing the door on her nose, she was totally distracted wondering if the aqua colored curls that fell on the small girl neck were as soft as she thought they were. "Good night"

"Wait" Haruka placed her hand on the door and stopped Michiru from closing it. "I need to speak to you Michiru. I am not from the neighbor association, I'm friends with Ziva"

"Ziva?" Michiru looked at Haruka again and opened the door. "What you said your name was again?"

"Haruka"

"Never heard of you"

"Can I please come in? I'm not used to talk on the door entrances, we could calmly speak inside."

"Mmmmmm" Michiru doubted for a second but she finally opened the door and stepped aside. "You can come in if you want, but I'm thinking Ziva isn't coming tonight..."

"_No she isn't..." _" Thanks Michiru·" Haruka walked in to a very elegant hall and as she took her shoes off she discovered Michiru's taste was flawless, there was aboslutely not one thing Haruka could thought was out of place, the decoration reminded of ancient Japan but somehow it seemed modern and hip. The aqua-colored hair beauty closed the door and walked in front of Haruka, the blonde couldn't help but to look how the girl's hips swayed slowly and gracefully as she walked by. "Your place is really nice"

"Thanks, would you like some tea?"

"No, no, thanks, can we sit? I got something to discuss with you"

"Ok" Michiru frowned slightly. Ziva's friends were so weird. She carefully slide a rice paper panel decorated with cherry blossoms and showed Haruka the way to the living room. The living room was cozy, it had fresh tatami decorated with spring ribbons from wall to wall and on the center was a small table and small sets of cushions in matching colors to the colorful ribbons welcome them.

"Your house is really beautiful"

"The living room just got redecorated for spring" Michiru kneeled an a cushion and Haruka did too, again Haruka get out of her task and thought how nice it'll have been to be in this same place with this same girl under a different situation, maybe having tea in a quiet afternoon, just the two of them. "So you said you had to talk to me..."

"Oh yes, yes." "_Focus damn it, you seem like a rookie" "_Before I tell you anything I have a letter from Ziva you must read."

Michiru raised an eyebrow this was oddly familiar. Maybe it was some sort of joke. "Ok?"

Haruka lend her a small ivory envelope and Michiru opened it to find a letter. After the first three lines she knew exactly the porpoise of such letter and her curiousity started to turn into anger. She slowly placed the letter on the table after reading it and look right into de green eyes. "Who sent you?"

"I told you Michiru, Ziva sent me" Haruka remained cool and her tone was neutral, she knew one false step could lead to a real mess here.

"If this is your idea of a joke let me tell you it sucks, did Rei sent you?" Michiru's tone however was far from being neutral, she was raging.

"Im sorry, I have no idea what are you talking about I don't know any Rei, your ...Ziva sent me here to let you know why your relationship simply has reached a point where it has to break and you two should take different paths."

"I swear to god if Rei sent you I'm going to kill her and then kill you!"

"Please Michiru calm down"

Michiru looked right into her eyes and Haruka felt those eyes looked right to her soul, when the smaller girl slammed her hand on the table Haruka was slightly surprised. "Who are you?"

" I told you my name is Haruka"

Michiru was losing it, what on earth was happening here? By any chance had she just stepped on the twilight zone? Oh god, she was getting a huge headcahe. "Listen... Haruka, I'm going to call Ziva and after that I'm going to call Rei and bite her head off..."

"You can call Ziva, I'll wait here but her cellphone will tell you it's disconnected, she won't answer Michiru, you have to understand many times ..."

Michiru raised her hand asking for silence. "Save that, I know exactly what are you saying, I invented that freaking speech... wait!" "_That's it..."_ "You're the new field agent aren't you? Rei sent you here and ...oh now I get it... you're pretty good actually"

Haruka was confused, Michiru's words make no sense to her."Michiru I'm afraid I have absolutely no idea what are you saying my name is Haruka Tenoh and I was sent here to let you know that Ziva..."

Michiru suddenly feel on the verge of getting real sick, she started to realize this may not be a joke after all, Haruka seemed death serious "You...this is real? This is not a joke?"

"Im sorry, sometimes things are not meant to be..." Michiru placed a hand on her forehead, this had more side effects than this girl could imagine, this was not just about the break up, this was a complete and frontal attack from Ziva, this was a humilliation and as soon as one bit of this info might be deliver to press her business was going to run straight down to hell. "I know this is a hard time but I've been asked to let you know a few details remaining your current situation I'll like you to go through some papers..."

Michiru looked at Haruka with blank expression on her mind a lot of possible ways out were trying to take form. "Listen..."

"Yes?"

Finally Michiru manage to put her train of thoughts together and spoke. She needed first of all to get some points clear. "Im going to assume you work for the 'Finish Line' am I right?"

"That's correct, you've heard from us?"

"Yes, that's, that's not important now, Listen you... you don't know who I am do you?"

-------------------------------------o-------------------------------o-------------------------------------

(_Flashback)_

_"No way, you look just like you did 5 years ago"_

_Haruka smiled and shook the hand of the woman standing in front of her, she had short black hair and a set of mesmerizing grey eyes. "Satan in skin and bones, Ziva Renard, long time no see"_

_The woman smiled and sat down. "I see you manage to avoid the con life and find a new...hobbie"_

_Haruka laughed. "This hobbie is leaving profits higher than you could imagine"_

_"So I've heard"_

_"So tell me Ziva to what I owe the pleasure of your visit?"_

_"Well first I had to see with my own eyes you were actually still alive and kicking and second well a much more unpleaseant business... I kind of need your services"_

_"You mean..."_

_"Yeah" Ziva sighed "I need to prove your breaker skills myself"_

_"Wow, must be important if you can't do it yourself, is she some sort of lunatic?" She joked, Ziva smiled and showed her white and perfect teeth._

_"She's ...special."_

_"I see, well that is not a problem mate, I'll have the secretary fill your forms we need to do a small check up of this girl ah..."_

_"Michiru"_

_"Aha, we need to check her status her adress, her work adress maybe and..."_

_"That's where I need to pull my influences, I need to be as demure and secret as possible, no backgrounds, just you go and break the deal and thats it, I'll give you her adress and the time when you can find her"_

_"Ziva, that's highly unusual I can assure you our records are strictly confidential and your name and hers will be sealed and guarded..."_

_"She's... she's kind of a public person, please do this for me"_

_Haruka scratched her chin for a second thinking. "This is not my business, but are you sure you cannot do it yourself?"_

_"I got no heart to tell her I'm seeing someone else"_

_"Oh no no, you dont have to tell me the details in fact I don't even want to know, what I mean is since you want to be so demure you maybe reconsider doing this yourself"_

_"Haruka if I could do it I wouldn't be here, but maybe it was a mistake coming here and..." Ziva stood up ready to leave_

_"Wait Renard, don't hurry. Fine I'll do it and I'll pull the strings you need, I just need her full name, her picture her adress and well I need you to review a letter and some other stuff..."_

_Ziva smiled and sat down again. "Tenoh, you're my hero..."_

_---------------------------o--------------------------------o-----------------------------_

"Ah..."

"Michiru stood up and popped up a window she suddenly was feeling the room hot and unpleaseant. "_Well if my career has just gone down the drain at least this girl won't be able to say I crumble and cry, Im accepting this with dignity" _"I see, I thought your agency made a research folder of your targets...you call them targets too?"

"We do... but this was... well a special case..."

Michiru looked back to the green eyes. "Haruka... " She hesistated... "Tell me something how long have you been working for the Finish Line?"

"Since the start" Haruka was not exactly sure where this conversation headed but since Michiru seemed more calmed she decided she'll let the conversation flow for a while.

"I see, you're good at it" Michiru walked back and sat down on a cushion. "Your looks are pleaseant, your voice is calm, you are confident and you sound very convinced."

"Are you a psychologist?"

"No" She laughed softly. "I just know a lot of this business thats all"

"You have been through this before?"

"Sorta..."

_"Well this means the deal can go smoother or it will be incredibly hard..."_ "So I'll be honest with you then, Ziva has some demands..."

"Demands...don't say, she wants her ring back..."Haruka nodded softly. "Have you noticed how only pigs ask their rings back? Nice ones always wait to get it back or they simply let it go, but pigs always ask for their rings back... sorry Haruka I hope your agency does not give satisfaction guarantees, I'm keeping the ring..."

The blonde nodded again looking slightly amused, Michiru's words sounded soft but Haruka could see Michiru was not a weak girl, no wonder Ziva couldn't do this herself, she was a tough girl but she was used to be always in control, a girl like Michiru surely troubled her "It's ok, no guarantees"

"Dont get me wrong...she'll get her ring back..." _"I'm throwing it to her face myself" _

"I need you to sign some forms Michiru..."

"Forms?"

"Its a notice..."

"We dont have that, you mind if I see them?"

Haruka lend the girl the papers from her jacket pocket and then weighted the girl's words. "We? Michiru, you talk about the agency with quite some knowledge...I'm kind of curious"

Michiru smiled reading quickly through the forms. "People actually sign this?"

"Well not always... but nice people like you usually do"

Michiru smiled more. "Ah playing the psychology on me ah?" Michiru placed the forms on the table next to the letter. "So you're curious about how I know so much of your work no?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm maybe I should introduce myself properly after all tomorrow Im going to be in the press and all."

"Huh?" This girl was utterly confusing.

"I'm confusing right?" Michiru nodded to herself and open a small drawer on her back and took a silver card box. "Let's start again Haruka, let me introduce myself" Michiru take out of the silver box a presentation card made on exquisite silk paper with a cherry blossom watercolor on the corner and extend it to her. "Good night Haruka Tenoh, my name is Michiru Kaioh..." Haruka took and read the card and then after blinking a few times she look to the smaller girl who made a sad smile. "Michiru Kaioh, founder and current CEO of the Deal Breakers Agency"

"Holy fuck..."

"Yeah... tell me about it..."

(Oh now now, this has just started, you think the press will find out? What is Haruka saying? ooohhh I promise I'll update soon!!! See you!!!)


	4. Chapter 4: You

Disclaimer: I don't own any related characters to Sailor Moon but I do own the plot of this story.

Thanks again to all.

The break up

bya auraluna7

Chapter 4: You

"Good night Haruka Tenoh, my name is Michiru Kaioh..." Haruka took and read the card and then after blinking a few times she look to the smaller girl who made a sad smile. "Michiru Kaioh, founder and current CEO of the Deal Breakers Agency"

"Holy fuck..."

"Yeah... tell me about it..." Michiru sighed and placed her hands on her lap. "You honestly didn't knew who I was..." Haruka still shocked shook her head. "Karma is such a bitch"

"I can assure you Miss Kaioh that you are as suprised as I am"

"Miss Kaioh?" She laughed softly. "Where the first name basis went?"

Haruka smiled a bit. "I've been doing this for quite sometime and for the first time I'm not sure what to do"

"So do I... you sure you don't want tea?"

"Something stronger maybe..."

Michiru smiled. "I want something stronger too but Im afraid there's no alcohol in this house"

"Tea... tea will do it..Michiru, thank you"

Michiru nodded and stepping up she slide the rice paper panel and exited the room. When alone Haruka sighed deeply, in what kind of trouble was she now? "_Ziva"_ Her name came automatically to her mind, she had placed this huge dilemma on her shoulders...but why? Obviously Ziva knew exactly what her girlfriend...well now ex girlfriend, did for living, this had more than one reason to be. Haruka realized she was about to sit and have tea with her fierce competitor in the worse possible scenario, Michiru was just targeted and ... she couldn't stay here for tea!! Haruka stood up and walked out of the living room and followed her instinct trying to reach the kitchen, Michiru's house was incredibly beautiful,and she kept finding priceless japanese art objects all over the place, Haruka opened a door and found and art room, one painting on a chevalet remained unfinished, the blonde took a look at it and found out it was a perfect portrait of Ziva, her grey eyes apperared to be made of mist...she wonder if Michiru had made it, but she hurry to close the door; it was not her place to be snooping around... she walked down the other hall until she reached the kitchen guided by the light , she opened the door slowly and saw her, Michiru was leaned against the sink crying , she was not facing her, but the way her shoulders moved hint the blonde, the kettle was on the stove and boiled silently just as quiet as Michiru was crying now, Haruka regreted invading such a private moment but she felt compelled to do something. She walked slowly to her and in an impulse she touched Michiru's arm.

Michiru turned around surprised. She cursed in silence to be cought like this. "I..." She what? She didnt' felt like crumbling? She wasn't sad? She didn't wanted to vanish in thin air?

"It's ok" Haruka embrace her... why? Why not? Michiru clinged to the taller girl crying hard, sobbing with her broken heart. "Maybe you don't believe it now princess, but everything is going to be fine"

Michiru nodded and slowly let the blonde go, scolding herself. "I'm fine, it was just a momentary crisis. Excuse me"

"I understand, hey if you want to be alone..."

"No" Alone, was not exactly appealing now, besides she could still convince this girl of helping her out and seal her record. "_Maybe...yeah maybe..."_ "You dont want tea anymore? Its done"

"Hmmm well..."

"You know something?" She smiled. "Lets go out..."

"Out?"

"For dinner... lets go out somewhere nice and fancy, dinner's on me and... oh " Michiru went suddenly quiet.

"Whats wrong"

"Im sorry"

"Sorry?"

"Yes Im sorry, you must think Im deeply disturbed, asking you out and all, you must have stuff to do and I'm here blabbing and..." "_Baka! What's wrong with you?? Asking this girl who was sent to break you up out for dinner? You lost all the screws on your head or what?"_

"Where are we going?"

"huh?"

"You said dinner was on you, I never turn down a free meal" Haruka smiled sincerely, somehow the perspective of going out with Michiru didn't seemed as such a sacrifice.

"I..." Michiru smiled back. "Just let me go get changed"

"So Michiru, are you signing the forms?" Haruka amiled again and took out the legal forms of her jacket again, she hadn't forget this was still an assignment.

Michiru walked to the kitchen door and turned around leaning on the doorframe. "hmmm Ill think about it" And then she turned around and left, Haruka smiling put away the forms...well she had all night to get to Michiru ti sign them.

----------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------o---------------------------

Michiru woke up late the next morning she rolled lazily in her bed and openes her eyes, the light of the spring came in through the windows, and she sighed, exteding her arm and finding herself alone in bed. "Ziva..." She walked out bed and looked at the frame pic on her nightstand where a happy looking Michiru was being hold by Ziva and placed it facedown. Reality had kicked in and she felt slightly depressed, not like she'll die or anything but somehow she had thought things will work out with her and Ziva, she had made a lot of plans, she had built so many dreams around them together and now it was all gone. Michiru lazily walked to the bathroom and took her clothes off she stroked her hair and saw herself in the mirror catching a glimpse of her engagement ring, she was still wearing it. She took a long look to her hand reminding the day Ziva asked her to marry her and after sighing deeply she slide it off and place it on the edge of the bathroom sink and turned on the shower, she might feel like taking a break on everything but the world was still spinning and she had to get ready and move her sorry soul to work.

One hour later Michiru entered her office dressed in a ivory business suit with a blue silk shirt that matched her eyes. The blonde sitting on the front desk saw her and blushed looking very nervous. "goo...good morning Miss Kaioh"

"Morning Usagi, do i got messages?"

"Ah yes yes... " Usagi usually gave her a couple of notes but this morning she gave her a stacked so big Michiru removed her shades with surprise.

"All these are mine?"

"Its been a busy morning Miss Kaioh" She said not looking her to the eye. What was wrong here?

"Usagi, what's wrong?"

"No...nothing Miss... I... well..."

"_Its started already"_ Michiru got an insight and sighed deeply , so word was on the press already, she thought she'll have a little more time but well, bad news have a way to spread like fire on heystacks. "I see...is Rei here yet"

"Yes, Miss she's..."

"Here" Rei came out of her office looking raging, her long hair swaying, dressed in a red silk shirt and white slacks, on her right hand holding a rolled newspaper. "Morning Kaioh"

"Ah ...morning" She whispered thinking on the mess she was about to face.

"Shall we step on your office?"

"Yes" She sighed and turn around. "I wont take any calls now Usagi, thanks"

"Miss Kaioh, your messages..."

"Right" Michiru walked back and picked the staked and then walked to her office, the blonde looked at her and then took off her lap today's newspaper where a big pic of her boss was to be found wondering what was the truth behind this all. Rei walked behind the aqua haired beauty and slammed the door, morning had been hell and she didnt knew what to say, Michiru's handphone was off and her house number just took messages. Michiru sat down heavily on her seat and lokked outside the window. "You can start , Im listening"

"How could you?? How you hide this from me! Im sitting here info free trying to answer everyone that has called, why you hide this from me?"

"I didnt hide it Rei, It just happened"

"I could have helped, this is my business too you know?" Rei stammered her free hand on the desk, making Michiru jump slightly.

"I know! But what could you have possible done? Im not even sure what happened ..."

"If you were going to pull a stunt like this the least you could have do was telling me, Im so pissed at you, we're all over the press and I dont know anything I demand to know now!"

"Dont scream!"

"Then you dont scream!"

"Ugh, lets calm ourselves" Michiru looked at her angry friend. "Sit down, I'll tell you all however I dont think It'll help to undo this snowball anyways"

"Tell me we're the one buying them Kaioh"

Michiru was thinking hard how to start telling Rei about her very worn out relationship with Ziva and how it all ended in a mesy breakup well im a breakup that was about to cost them their jobs, people will laugh their faces off before hiring an agency who needed to be worked out by another agency. "What are you talking about?" Was there something wrong with people or she simply was lacking of understanding lately, just like last night when Haruka was breaking up with her, Michiru didn't understood a word of what was Rei saying.

"Rumours are of all type, we buying them they buying us and... what Ziva has to say about this?"

"Ziva Renard can kiss my royal ...foot"

"What? "

"No, I say what, what are you talking about?"

"This" Rei placed the newspaper on the table and Michiru sighed, did she really have to face the scandal printed on? She bet it looked worse on paper.

Michiru lift the paper and saw herself on the first page blinking with missbelieve. "Whats this?"

"Thats you and..."

"Haruka..."

"Yes you and Haruka having dinner last night, if this was a publicity stunt you could have kindly inform me, now people think I dont know anything what happens in my own business."

"But...I thought, Ziva and break up and..." Michiru looked again the words 'who will break this deal?' almost glittering and a picture of them having dinner, itwas mesmerizing.

"Are you ok? Michiru you seemed surprised"

"Thats cause I am surprised"

"What do you mean?" Michiru tried to focus and read the article but her tarin of thought was too quick to focus. "Michiru don't tell me that Tenoh tricked you"

"I... you know her?"

"Not personaly but well yes, she tricked you and call the press? Is that it?"

"No, she... agh!" Michiru placed the paper down and rub her temples "Im not getting one single thing here! Hino, explain to me what the article says"

Rei sat dwn looking confused. "Says you were seen having dinner last night with Haruka Tenoh, that set rumours about a merge of our business"

"A fussion? Why would anyone will get such idea from a dinner between me and an employee of The Finish Line?"

"Michi... Haruka is not an employee...she owns the Finish Line"

Michiru was the kind of girl who was almost never surprised she knew to read people well and she always expected things, however she had been very surprised in the past 24 hours. "She what!?"

"Im guesing you didnt knew..."

----------------------------------o------------------------------------------o---------------------------------

Haruka walked into her office smiling, last night had gone better than expected, it was exaggerated to call it a date but she and Michiru had a great time, the girl was whitty and sexy, she knew a lot of stuff on interesting things and Haruka found that arousing, she disliked girls who just look good but where shallow and stupid, Amy the recepcionist salute her even more shy than usual but she didnt gave it importance, she walked into her messy office and sat down turning her laptop on ready for a good morning , she was reaching level 9 for sure on her game. Suddenly her door flew open and a amazing looking Minako came in wearing a pair of tight jeans and a pink top. "Morning"

"Morning, learn how to knock to you too"

Minako smiled and sat down in the desk next to Haruka. "So"

"So?"

"Im waiting"

"Me too, I'm waiting you to take your ass off my files"

Minako laughed and crossed her legs. "I dont hear them complaining, come on Haruka tell me all"

"About?"

"About you and the girly agency, why you always keep everything a secret you think this is a spy agency or something??"

"Well ..."Haruka looked away from her laptop screen and looked into the blue eyes. "Usually your words make no sense to me so I'm not surprised but today I got absolutely no idea what are you talking about"

"Im talking about this." Minako jumped of the desk and took out of her back pocket a cut of the morning news, Haruka and Michiru's pic.

"What the..."

"you made the first page, you could have told me you know? So ...is she as bitchy as she looks?"

Haruka looked the pic again and the head title, she never noticed someone took a pic of them. "Where's the article?"

"I cut it off, just romours about a merge, I want first hand info from you"

"Merge? Go bring the damn article Mina" Haruka's eyebrow was about to twich in this right very second.

" Fine but first..."

The door suddenly got opened and Mina turned around surprised to look at a very anxious looking Amy. "Miss please you can't go in"

"She will recieve me, move over ..please"

"No no miss..."

"Whats going on?" Haruka stood up as a dark haired girl pushed Amy aside gently but firmly and a dashing smiling looking Michiru made her way in to her office. "Ah... Michiru"

Michiru looked around to the scattered files and the blonde next to Haruka and then set eyes on her walking to her. "YOU" She pointed looking menacing. "YOU!"

(ah sorry for the delay guys Ive been very sick, but I'll try to update soon again. R and R please!!)


End file.
